


Sins and Black Ink

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean retouches Sam's Anti-possession tattoo





	Sins and Black Ink

Dean and Sam sit in the bunker. Sam glares at the contraption Dean had set on the table in front of them. “This can’t be a good idea, Dean.” Sam tries to back out of it. It’s not that Sam doesn’t trust Dean with a needle... He just had other things to worry about.

“What?” Dean scoffs, running two fingers over the machine, grinning widely as he turns his head to look at his brother. “Don’t you trust me?” Dean turns full and rests his hands on Sam’s hips before meeting his gaze.

“I didn’t say that,” Sam returns the smirk and leans over to brush his lips against Dean’s pout. “I just don’t think it’s a wise idea for you to do it for me.”

“I won’t hurt you.” Dean coos, tucking a strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear. “Promise.”

Sam finally settles into the chair besides him as Dean grabs another before instruction Sam to peel of his shirt. For a moment, Dean admires Sam’s toned torso before gathering the supplies he needs for the activity.

“Stay calm for me.” He speaks in nearly a whisper before turning the machine on and touching it to Sam’s painted skin. For a long moment, he works in silence before he starts to notice Sam’s leg bouncing rapidly. He stops what he’s doing and hikes a brow at him.

“Don’t stop,” Sam nearly moans at the loss of the needle on his skin. “Dean.”

Dean looks from the needle to his brother’s flushed face before lines start to connect in his mind. “You’re getting turned on by this, aren’t you? You sly dog.”

“Shut up,” Sam mumbles before Dean takes a long glance at his crotch and smirks before getting back to work. For over an hour, Sam has his eyes closed, trying not to think of how hot Dean’s hands felt pressed against him as the needle digs into the tattoo. He tries not to think about how close his brother is to him. But Dean knows how Sam feels about him. The pair had spent too many drunken nights alone in the bunker for their own good. There were times when the feelings were craved too much. Other times, they stayed away from one another, knowing how wrong it was against humanity. Yet, they longed for one another, giving excuses for the closeness, giving excuses for the subtle hand glazes in the car when Castiel was present.,

“Finished.” Dean leans back in the chair and admires his work. “I should pick up sketching one of these days.”

Sam glances down at the refurbished mark and smiles in appreciation at Dean. “You’re amazing.” He leans over and brushes his lips against Dean’s stubble cheek before switching places with his brother and begun setting ink into Dean’s  chest.

  
  
  


 


End file.
